


Dark Paradise

by yumjae



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumjae/pseuds/yumjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peasant welcomed, more like forced into a life full of riches but in the worse way possible. Dressed in gold chains and elaborate outfits, Minhyuk is to be a personal slave to none other than the ruthless vampire prince himself. Slowly falling in love with the prince, he's yet to realize his burdened fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

I never wanted to be here. Bright lights, fancy dishes, all the commotion, people kept bumping into me…I felt like throwing up. They know how much I absolutely hate the idea of going places. I tried maneuvering through the thick crowd to only be pushed back five spaces when I moved up two. I probably look like a down right outcast. When I think about it, I don’t even belong here. This is a royal ball, I am a Low life those two definitely do not go together. Curse the stupidity of my mother and sister, who thought it was a grand idea to freaking come here. Bold colors of Burgundy, Lavender, and Gold blinded me. I just wanted to leave…  
I found myself halfway across the ballroom; almost there. All of a sudden I- I felt sleepy as if under a spell. I can barely move. My legs feel as if they weighed a thousand tons ready to go crashing through the floor. Slowly I moved, trudging through the now parting crowd. I want to pass out but I can’t. An unfamiliar hand had gripped my face and was brought into a view of a man, who was peering into my soul with dark eyes. At that moment I felt insecure and exposed like he could read my mind, my entire history. Just who are you? 

New P.O.V 

I watched him in interest. His snow colored hair is what grabbed my attention. My eyes followed every single move of his, every step, every bone crack, the dilation in his eyes, the way his eyelashes bounced off his cheek when he blinked. His split lips, pale skin, his short stature. My new obsession. I can smell his blood above everybody else’s. It is a sharp bittersweet aroma. I’m still surprised that what he is, is a peasant of all things. How amusing but intriguing. Just by looking his way, I see what it is doing to him. Perfect. I stepped off my throne and stalked towards my prey. 

I had grabbed hold of his face bringing it closer to me. His half- lidded eyes and innocent look on his face makes me want to ruin it all night. I studied his face and leaning it to the side to get a look at his exposed milky white neck. Shivers ran down my spine when I went closer to smell it and had to swallow to compose myself. 

“You’re coming with me.” I stated to him.  
I watched his face turn into a state confusion and him rip my hand away.  
“ Uh, excuse me but what the hell do you think you are doing, don’t touch me!” he exclaimed falling out of the trance.  
“ First off, that is no way to speak to the Prince of this land, be glad I don’t kill you right then and there.”  
“Go head see if I care~” he said amused? What the hell. 

I quickly grabbed him and yelled at the people to move out the way. Nosy sons of bitches. I led him to a place behind the grand hall and then had him pinned against the wall by his throat. Cute. The look of fear in his eyes. I leaned in closer.  
“ Listen here. You.Are.Now.Mine. Understand the words coming out my mouth?“ I whispered harshly towards him “ You are now claimed as my personal slave. You will cater to every single of my needs. Hah! Don’t even think about trying to run away. Your scent now stains my senses. So if I see you trying to leave there will be hell to pay. Nor will I go easy on that little, frail body of yours. You are to address me as Master. There are more rules but I will have my disciples explain those to you.”  
I went towards his neck slowly gliding my tongue towards his ear. I felt him swallow and jerk beneath me. My tongue went over his ear and breathed in his ear “ My pet ~” 

I dropped him and eyed him, seeing his red-tinted and speechless face and smirked. I left him to go dismiss the ball, time to play with my new found pet or should I say slave. 

Minhyuk P.O.V 

I watched him walk away leaving me here on the floor. That’s the Prince!!? I never knew what he looked like only heard stories. No… What am I to do now? So I’m a slave…why me? I slowly lifted myself up from ground and looked around. I went wherever my feet took me. It was now very quiet ever since he dismissed the ball…  
“Prince…Prince Chae Hyungwon…my master” I half muttered to myself. Hey, you know what, I am going to confront him. Now where is he? 

I walked the empty but long corridors. Maybe it was just me but they seemed very creepy, unlike this other hallway I came down. It was lit with beautiful chandeliers and the pattern on the walls seemed much more inviting than the grand hall itself. Noise was heard from the door at the end. Being my most curious self I opened it. I really wish I hadn’t. The room wreaked the smell of sex and wine and in the middle of it, is no other than the prince himself. He was literally chewing off the other girl’s face. I cleared my throat, no response. Did it a second time, still being ignored. 

“ Chae! Hyungwon! “ I yelled and saw him twist his head to look at me. “ Finally, you’re done mouth-harassing this whore. “ I almost laughed when I saw the offended look on her face.

“ Now that I fully have your attention…what the hell is going on!? I’m not some random person you can just pick up and call yours. Oh yeah, the name is Minhyuk thank you very much Mr. Royal in the assness. Second what is the point of having me when you got them nasty, freaky people?? “ I pointed to every single one of them. 

“ Third I am never going to ever be your little plaything and fuck your damn ru- “ I stopped whatever I was doing when he gave me that look. It was a threatening look as if it said I dare you to keep talking. I gulped taking a step back; seeing him rise and saunter over to me. I looked down afraid all of a sudden to look him in the eye. Words spilled out his mouth all incoherent to me- I just nodded. Next thing you know I was being lead down another hall that was way too fancy for my own taste. I looked over at the maids next to me who then opened a door to an elegant bathroom. It was so huge, covered in sparkling marble and rubies. In the ground was a very huge, round built in bathtub lined in gold. 

“Your royal highness had said to prepare a bath for you to meet his requirements, as of right now you need to strip down please. “ one of maids spoke to me.  
“huh?? I’m not stripping in front of you guys! “  
“Dear, just strip no one is to touch you but the prince unless given orders “  
Nodding I sighed complying as I begin to strip my body of clothes and watch them pick it up and throw it away. I dipped one foot in before plunging my entire body under the warm water and giggling at the bubbles. It is very odd to have maids wash me. I think they scrubbed me so hard I lost my skin.  
“hey! Ow! That hurts you now..” my back felt like it was on fire. “ Just how hard do you guys actually scrub!!? “ 

They all laughed at me “ He treasures you, you know Dear. I can see it in his eyes. He stares at you way differently than he does to others… he observes your every move. But here is a warning for you Dear, just don’t get him angry. I fear what he would do to you. I mean his own father is afraid of him. Your so petite compared to him. Just one touch he can break you “  
“Why is everybody so scared of him?” I questioned.  
“He once killed a man at a dinner meeting with no mercy just because he didn’t like the way that guyt though. The Prince proceeded to ripped his heart out and eat right there with a knife and fork as if he was eating steak…but no one knows this but us. The Prince has no soul, no mercy…a ruthless prince…his father bows down before him..”  
“oh…” I was astonished and way more scared than before. Click. Clack. Click. Clack. The sound of shoes walking echoed through the bathroom and I lifted my head to see the ‘royal highness’ himself. 

“You are dismissed.” He addressed to the maids and I watched them bow and scramble fast to leave. Now it was just me and him alone in this bathroom. Once again I had this feeling; like earlier. Nervous, scared, exposed, etc. But this time I couldn’t help but stare at him. I’m not going to lie and say he wasn’t attractive because he was. I studied his face. His look was very stern. I saw how his thick eyebrows made a small crease in his forehead. His slender but round eyes peering down at me; dark. Then my eyes traveled down to his lips. His upper lip formed the perfect m curve. His bottom lip so full and inviting. The thought of him kissing me sent shivers down my spine. No, what am I thinking. I shook my head to rid those nasty thoughts. Just when things could get worse he started undressing. I saw him smirk at my now very red face. I wanted to look away but here’s the thing, I didn’t want to. 

So my eyes did the only available thing, it was to roam his now very naked body.  
“ You act like you never seen a naked body before “ he amusedly stated to me.  
I wasn’t even paying attention and my eyes just kept traveling lower and lower. His body is extremely beautiful, I felt jealous. I’m so scrawny. Then my eyes done landed on the family prized jewels and I screamed and went under water freaking out. I only stopped when I felt the water move. I came back up and saw the Prince drift towards me. Now he was only a breath away. I looked from side to side realizing I’m doomed. I followed his arms, from his neck, to his face. I watched him take his hand and bring it to my face, lifting it.  
“My pet…my slave~ So beautiful…what am I to you?” he asked me in this tone I that I couldn’t comprehend. It was like silk made for hearing; it made my knees go weak.  
“M-master…you are m-my Master “ I stamper on my words; I couldn’t even barely talk either. He is doing things to me.  
“Now you choose to be quiet my pet?” he half laughed “ Where is the outgoing and feisty part of you?” 

I felt his cold lips against my ear as he talked, his body pressed against mine, this feeling making goosebumps appear on every inch of my body. They continued to travel down my neck and to feel something wet...his tongue. My head fell back and I closed my eyes forgiving into the enticing acts of his. I swear I felt him slowly start breathing heavily and him grip my shoulders tighter. What happened next I wasn’t prepared for. Without warning his fangs sunk deep into my neck. Growling lowly as I tried to stop him. The more I tried to fight back, the harder it was to get a grip on reality. I was sinking and sinking fast.  
"P-please stop..that's enough!" I cried out breathlessly.  
I put my hands on his chest and tried pushing him away with whatever strength I got, but obviously that did nothing. He wouldn't stop. I felt myself weaken and my pulse slower. I was a mess.  
"Please.." I begged but it came out as a moan. This time I was holding onto him for dear life as if I let go I would fall under his spell. His tongue had flicked over my wounds as I whimpered.  
"I won't stop. I will never stop. You are my little addiction that I crave and will use when I need it." His voice darkly muttered. The only few things I remember is the now the blood stained bathwater and the Prince picking me up before I passed out.


End file.
